Til Angels Close My Eyes
by moonlight-blossom
Summary: Relena's been betrayed by her country, she is then found by the pilots, who are taking refuge with Trowa at the circus...
1. Running Away

Disclaimer: Nope.not mine, you're smart enough to figure that out.  
  
She ran, ran as fast as her legs could carry her. How could they do this to her? How could they betray her? She slowed down, panting. Chest burning. Her breath came out in loud gasps. Too tired to do anything else, she collapsed. Before she blacked out all she remembered was that she was cold, so very cold, and wet. She remembered rain falling onto her face, or was it her tears? Then all was darkness.  
  
He was walking down the streets, rain was pouring from the heavens. He was wet, but he didn't mind, it helped him think. He didn't notice the cold, it was relaxing, calming his nerves. Then he saw someone in the distance, a girl, she collapsed, falling onto the cold hard ground. He ran up to her, brushed away the hair covering her face, and he saw. "Relena?"  
  
Relena woke up in an unfamiliar setting, where was she? This wasn't her room. Then she remembered, the cold, the dark. She sat up, where was she now? Who had brought her here? Then the door opened, she looked upon the face of her visitor. No, it couldn't be, could it? "Heero."  
  
Heero walked in, shortly followed by Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Dorothy, Noin, Hilde, Catherine and Zechs.  
  
"You're ok!" cried Hilde, hugging Relena. "Yeah, I'm fine," said Relena, "Where am I?" "You're at the circus," said Trowa. "But how did I get here?" asked Relena curiously. They all looked at each other and nodded. One by one, they left the room, each one giving her an encouraging smile. They all left until only Heero and Relena remained in the room. "So.what's the story?" Heero looked unsure of where to begin, he took a deep breath and started talking, revealing to her how she had ended up here. "Well it was raining, and I was out for a walk, I saw you collapse, you had blacked out, cold and wet. I wasn't sure if you were still alive, so I brought you here." "To the circus?" "Well, it was all over the news that you had run away, so I brought you here. Not many people would think to look in a circus for you." Anger welled up inside Relena, she had NOT run away, she had been chased out of her country, chased out by the people she had sought to protect, to bring peace to. She cried, letting out all her rage, she wept angrily into her hands, angry at the world. Angry with fate, for letting this happen.  
  
Seeing Relena cry sent a sharp pain into his chest. He hesitantly put his arm around her. Relena looked up at Heero, suddenly feeling comforted. Her tears dried, and her sobs turned into soft sniffles. She curled up against Heero. Heero, who was not used to this, tensed up, but remained in the same position, to comfort Relena. He looked deep into Relena's eyes. "So why don't you tell me what really happened." Relena shook her head, "Maybe tomorrow, I'm tired." Heero smirked, "You just slept for three days straight!" Relena was surprised, "Oh! Oh well." She snuggled under the covers and was soon fast asleep.  
  
A/N: What did you think? It took me awhile to write this so I hope you appreciate it, review if you want, I don't really care 


	2. Stars

Disclaimer: If you've two ounces of sense, you'll know I own nothing.  
  
Heero gently shook Relena awake, he didn't want her to miss this. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes. Her curious eyes met Heero's gentle caring ones. His eyes still burned intensely, but now the intenseness had been somewhat softened by the fondness it held for Relena.  
  
"Heero, what is it?" asked Relena sleepily. Heero silently motioned for her to follow, being very quiet so as not to wake the others. She stepped outside and saw a sight she would never forget. Meteors falling from the sky had illuminated the darkness of the night. The sight was breathtaking. Never in her life had she seen a meteor shower. It was beautiful.  
  
"Heero, it's beautiful." Heero nodded, he had seen many meteor showers before, but never one so beautiful. Watching it was more special this time because he had someone to share it with. On previous occasions, he had watched it alone, wishing he had someone to share it with, now he did.  
  
Relena had never felt safer in all her life. She relaxed, allowing herself to enjoy the vision of beauty before her. She felt Heero put his arm around her. She felt protected, yet his embrace was gentle and warm. She rested her head on his shoulder. When she was almost asleep, he spoke, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"  
  
Relena tensed up and then relaxed, knowing she was safe. She nodded, she had to tell someone soon. She didn't want to keep it all bottled up inside, she had to let out into the open, so people could help her. It was time to face the truth, she knew she couldn't do this alone, she needed help, she needed Heero's strength.  
  
A/N: So.was it ok? I really don't know, I hope I finish this, I have an awful habit of never finishing what I start. 


	3. Telling the Story

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own, you don't sue. If you try to sue me, I'll sue you for poor judgment.  
  
Relena closed her eyes. It was time someone found out. She began to talk slowly and carefully, remembering every detail, "I don't know what happened, nothing had changed. There was going to be a ball that night. It was wonderful, until the end. They wanted me to go up and make a speech. When I went up, they all started yelling at me. They told me that I was wrong and that they didn't want total pacifism. They thought I should leave and let them make their own decisions. They threatened to run me out if I didn't leave on my own. They threatened to kill me. I had to run. I had been running for a long time, when I could run no more, I collapsed. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was that I was cold, and wet."she trailed off, finishing the story. Heero was furious, how could they do that? Relena had put all her work into total pacifism. She truly believed in peace. What had changed? There had to be someone behind all of this. Heero's train of thought was interrupted by a noise behind them. He already knew who it was. It had to be Trowa. No one else would be up this early. The others had decided to stay and help Trowa out with a new routine he was coming up with. He turned around, it was, of course Trowa. Trowa walked up and joined them. He sat down on the grass, which was still wet from the morning dew. "So, how are you Relena?" "Fine, thank you." Trowa sat there awkwardly, not sure of what to say next. But he didn't need to say anymore, as Catherine walked in, "Breakfast!" They got up and followed Catherine back to the tent. "So, Relena, feeling better?" Again she nodded. Catherine placed the food in front of each person and sat down beside Trowa. She turned to Trowa, "So, what is this about a new routine you're working on?" Trowa gave her one of her rare smiles, he shook his head, "It's a secret." "Do you guys know about this?" she asked Heero and Relena. They both shook their heads, "All we know is that Trowa asked." Trowa clapped his hand over Heero's mouth, he shook his head warningly. Heero nodded. He understood. "Thanks for breakfast Cathy, but I really have to get to work on this routine, I have to perform it tonight." Heero and Relena got up, "Thanks for breakfast. But we have to help Trowa. Let's go see if the others are awake yet."  
  
A/N: Hey.so, what do you think? Enjoy and flame if you dare. 


	4. Performance

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. Too bad for you, you can't sue me and get rich.  
  
"WHAT!?!" "Well, what do you think?" Trowa had just explained his idea to the other pilots. He had an idea. As everyone was looking for them, it would look suspicious if there were five people who were staying at the circus, but not performing. The five were, of course Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Relena. "You're not getting me in there," said Duo. "For once I agree with Maxwell," said Wufei, glaring angrily at Trowa. "So what did you have in mind?" Heads turned at the voice. They were shocked at who the speaker was. Wufei was the first to recover, "Yuy?" "Well, okay, let's get started." Heero stood up and followed Trowa out. They had three hours to work out a routine, three hours to put something together and perfect it. This was going to be easy. For Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton, they could put something together and perfect in half an hour. Trowa's idea was simple, Trowa would do some stunts on his own, then Heero, who would be cleverly hidden in the roof would jump down in an explosion of colors. He would land on the ground, and with a bang, both of them would disappear in a cloud of smoke. It was perfect. That night's performance to say the least was incredible, Heero and Trowa's performance was performed flawlessly. Needless to say, it was quite a hit with the audience. The other pilots couldn't believe that Heero Yuy, The Perfect Soldier, would actually agree to doing such a performance. The performance was so lively and colorful, not to mention Heero's costume. He was dressed up as a clown, with the same mask as Trowa. His outfit was a bright red with white frills, the outfit was complete with shoes too large for his feet. When Duo had gotten a good look at The Perfect Soldier, he burst out laughing. And Wufei angrily told Heero that he thought he had enough sense to not lower himself to such a level. But even Wufei had to admit that he enjoyed the performance. When the show was over, Catherine came over, "Well, Trowa, that was definitely an interesting performance, thought how you two pulled it off is a complete mystery." Trowa smiled, "It's one of the perks that comes with being an ex-gundam pilot. You can turn the impossible into the possible." "Really?" asked Catherine putting her hands on her hips. She grinned, "well if you can turn the impossible into the possible, than you'll be able to do the dishes and cook tomorrow morning so I can sleep in." and with that, she turned around and ran out.  
  
A/N: Not bad.huh? Imagine Heero as a clown. Enjoy! 


End file.
